Just Another Sanchez
by Storming Cipher
Summary: Nicole Sanchez of dimension JC-147 is being hunted by the Citadel for supposed crimes. She stays with Rick and Morty of dimension C-137 to lay low. But, the Citadel has something much bigger, and eviller, planned for the smart teen.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first Rick and Morty fanfiction. It just so happens this is, also, one of my more finished Fanfiction pieces than the others. It took me a while to find good ideas to go with it while straying from another Rick and Morty fanfic I plan on doing.**

**Rated T for language, violence, and fluff.**

* * *

"Rick and Nicole Sanchez from dimension JC-147, found for crimes against the Citadel." Riq IV said, glaring down at the two forms on their knees, hands chained behind their backs. One, Rick JC-147, was wearing the natural look for a Rick: white lab coat, light blue-green long-sleeved shirt, brown pants, black shoes, and a black belt with a gold buckle. Like many Ricks, this Rick has a nickname. Unfortunately, it's Emotional Rick. Emotional Rick got his name for being one of the more emotionally connected of the Ricks.

Emotional Rick stared up at the Council of Ricks with an expression of hatred. The girl, Nicole, at Emotional Rick's side, glared up at the Council as well.

Now, how did these two end up getting labeled for crimes against the Citadel? Well, the Council of Ricks got an anonymous tip about a certain Sanchez from dimension JC-147 that was going to destroy the Citadel and committed mass dimensional genocides. With the insecurity of the Council, they brought these two in preparation to eliminate the threat: a mere 14-year-old girl.

"And what crimes have we committed exactly?" Nicole asked sassily.

"Creation of an illegal portal gun,"-Nicole narrowed her eyes-"slaughter of several militia Rick and Mortys…"

"They deserved it after they tried to freeze me," Nicole rolled her eyes.

"And affiliation with a rogue Rick, the Council sentences you both to death."

"Oh, just because I'm *burp* one out of a few Ricks who didn't have a Beth automatically makes me a rogue?" Emotional Rick rolled his eyes.

"_And_," Nicole cut in, "just because he adopted an equally smart being makes us sociopaths?"

"Shut it, you two. You're being executed, like it or not." Riq IV says and motions toward two of the militia Ricks.

The militia Ricks stepped forward, drawing their guns and placing it on Rick and Nicole JC-147's temples.

"Oh, hell no." Emotional Rick uttered and slammed his head back into the nose of his militia Rick. Nicole smirked and followed her adopted father's example, adding a little kick to the groin for emphasis.

"Kill them!" Riq IV ordered as the militia Ricks surrounded the two.

Emotional Rick and Nicole whipped out their guns and started firing at the oncoming Ricks. Rick blood started pouring over the council's floor, bodies falling to the floor with a thud.

"I love this!" Nicole screamed as she shot another Rick down. A feeling of joy at killing the people she hates most.

"You know it, sweetie!" Emotional Rick smirked down at his adopted daughter.

As Nicole aimed upwards toward the Council, one of the Rick's shoots her arm, causing her to cry out in pain as blood blossomed from the wound, dropping her weapon in the process. Her shout alerted her Rick and he dropped his guard, which was the worst possible mistake to make. The Ricks took this as an advantage and shot Rick JC-147 in the side.

"Dad!" Nicole cried out as he slammed into the wall. "Fucking retards!" Aiming her gun with renewed vigor, she viciously slaughtered the militia Ricks in her way. Making her way over to her Rick by jumping over fallen bodies and she knocking over a table to help as some sort of shield. Looking up, she fired at the Ricks coming, glancing over at her Rick from time to time.

"Dad?" she asks, concern lacing her voice as she fired at another Rick.

"Nicole, you-you've got to listen to me," he says as blood started spilling from his mouth, grabbing Nicole's shoulders, "y-you have to…"

"Wh-what?" she says in a shaky voice, lazily firing at anything beyond their safety.

"G-get to...to…" He coughed some blood into her face. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Please, just tell me!"

"C-137!"

She paused for a moment. To her, the sounds of firing guns had faded into some dull background noise. "Huh?"

"Find R-Rick C-137!"

"Why? Dad!"

"Just...Just find him…"

"O-okay...but you'll still live! ...Right?"

He shakes his head, face drained of color. Nicole was amazed he was still alive but wasn't ungrateful for his prolonged death. "You...you have-have to d-do this y-yourself."

"But, I don't even _know _that dimension!"

"D-don't worry… Daddy'll take care of-of it." Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a strange device and tapped it. The screen blinks green then Emotional Rick smashed it to pieces. Nicole's mouth drops open, watching helplessly as her father's life drained. Rick JC-147 wrapped his arms around Nicole, which she returned. Tears falling as they embraced one last time.

"Don't go…" she murmured. To her, it seemed the world stopped for her to keep her last moments with her adopted father.

"Sorry," he said, stroking her brown hair. "I l-love you…"

"Love you too, daddy…"

Rick took his final breath as Nicole clung to him, openly sobbing. The Citadel Rick's finally managed to get to the pair and pulled them apart. Nicole screamed, lashing out with her limbs at the Ricks.

"You motherfuckers killed my dad!" She screamed as she clawed at the Rick holding her. "You're goanna pay!" She elbowed another Rick in the face, causing his nose to bleed.

"Neutralize the Nicole…" Riq IV says casually, hands folded behind his back. Walking up to Nicole, he got into her face and said, "Looks like you're not the one who got away this time."

There was pain as a needle was inserted into her neck, the liquid squirted into her veins as a Rick pressed the plunger down.

"Not this time," she says, quickly losing conscience. "But next time."

"There won't be a next time."

Nicole managed to curl her lips into a smirk. "We'll see about that." Finally, she collapsed into the Ricks' arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth dimension C-137, a normal morning was happening at the Smith household. Everyone was eating eggs and bacon while Beth was talking about her work at the hospital, Jerry was playing a balloon popping game on his Ipad, Summer was on her phone, and Rick and Morty were just casually listening in.

Rick was about to take another bit of his eggs when he felt a buzz from his jacket. Putting his fork down, he fished out his phone which displayed a message saying someone had texted him. The sender was Rick JC-147. Rick raised an eyebrow, confused. It wasn't like Rick JC-147 to be texting.

Morty seemed to sense his grandfather's confusion and looked at him with a questioning stare. Leaning over, he caught a glimpse of the screen.

"H-hey, isn't that f-from another Rick?" Morty asked.

"Y-yeah, duh _Morty_," the older man replied rather rudely, stuffing his phone back into his coat.

"Wait. You get text messages from Ricks from other dimensions?" Summer asked, looking up from her phone.

"Yes, _Summer_. I'm in touch with some Ricks that aren't part of the Citadel." Rick resumed eating, hoping that everyone would stop paying attention to him.

"Geez, Rick," Morty said. "I-I didn't know you talked to other Ricks."

"Yeah, well, _Morty_, I-*burp* do." Rick finished his breakfast and dumped his plate in the sink, going into the garage. One the door closed behind him, he pulled out his phone and opened up the new message. Scanning over the message, Rick's eyes widened and his teeth clenched in anger. Once he finished reading the message, Rick let out a string of curses under his breath. Getting to work, he started rifling through his cupboards when Morty entered.

"H-hey, Rick. What'ya doing?" Morty asked.

"None of y-y-your business, _Morty_." Rick replied, burping at the end.

Morty recognized the interdimensional tracking device as Rick plugged a pink, glowing gem into it.

"Ooh, are you t-trying to t-track something?"

"Duh, Morty." Rick turned the device one and the screen flickered to life. Rick typed _Nicole Sanchez JC-147_ and pressed enter. The device made a couple of beeping sounds and a string of words and numbers scrolled across the screen.

"W-who's Nicole Sanchez?" Morty asked, sending chills down Rick's spine.

_Dammit, _Rick cursed in his mind. He did _not _want to explain who she was as of right now.

"Isn't Sanchez your last name?"

"Yes, Morty," Rick said as he jotted down the serial code on his device onto a piece of paper.

"Is she l-like your daughter or something?"

"I don't have time to explain all this right now." Rick sighed as he turned the tracking device off. "D-don't you have sc-*burp*-ool or something?"

Morty's eyes widened and he dashed out of the garage, leaving Rick alone. Rick rolled his eyes at his grandson's affection for school. Rick thought school was not a place for smart people, but in this case, he used school as an excuse to get Morty out of his way. Nicole was none of Morty's business.

Looking back at the code he'd written down, he turned the interdimensional tracking device back on. Sighing, he ran a hand through his bright blue hair in exasperation. _Dammit Nicole. What'd you do this time?_

* * *

"So, what do we do with her?" one of the militia Ricks asked, holding up the unconscious girl for emphasis.

"We kill her, right?" Another militia Rick said.

"Naw. She's pretty valuable. Lock her away instead." Riq IV said, flicking his hand. The militia Ricks hauled her off to the dungeon as a few Mortys came in to clean up the massacre. Riq IV kicked Rick JC-147's dead body out of amusement. He knelt down by the body and said in a quiet voice, "Why? Why, out of all the Ricks, would you get Nicole?" Rick JC-147 didn't even want a Morty, he wanted Nicole. He refused to join the Citadel and spent his time adventuring with the equally smart teen. What Riq IV couldn't figure, with him being a genius, was why.

Even though Riq IV had originally planned on killing the girl, he had another purpose for her. A plan boiling inside his mind as his lips curled into a sickening grin. Standing up, the Mortys dragged the dead body away, then turned back to his seat.

_Yes, Nicole. You'll do just fine…_

* * *

When Nicole woke up, she found only her arms changed above her head on a wall she was slumped against. She couldn't see a thing and pulled on the chains. Sighing, she rolled her eyes at the crappily built chains. _And you call yourselves geniuses._ Standing up, she noticed her chains were chained at her chest level, making it pretty easy to access the items in her coat. Reaching a hand, she touched her sleeve...but found only skin. Realizing her coat with all her devices had been stripped from her. She gritted her teeth in anger.

_Not bad,_ she thought as tapped her temple. _But it's still not enough._ A screen appeared in front of Nicole with a bunch of buttons, keys, and options.

A few years back, Nicole had created a set of contact lenses for her to control the gadgets she carried with her. It was much easier than just creating a remote or giving herself cybernetic augmentations. And the best part was only _she _could control her gadgets. The contact lenses, if removed, only responded to her DNA, so nobody else could use them.

The projection in front of her could only be seen by her so she wasn't afraid of some hidden camera in her cell catching her. First, she turned on night vision to examine her surroundings, taking note of the dreary setting. She then scrolled over to her creations tab where a list of her gadgets and a 3-D model of them appeared before her. Blinking to activate a small, beetle looking device she was able to control the beetle like a virtual reality simulator. A smile made its way onto her lips as she managed to slip the bug out of her coat and take a look at where her items were located.

_Nothing can stop me, _she thought gleefully when a cough abruptly broke her out of her thoughts.

* * *

**The Council of Ricks will exist in this fanfic universe.**


	2. Chapter 2

The cough made Nicole freeze. Her projection vanished and she knew her bug shut down. Glaring into the dungeon, she felt stupid for not taking a thorough search of her prison.

"Who's there?" she barked into the darkness until she spotted a shivering figure collinear to her position. It, too, was chained in the same manner as her. When her voice rang throughout the cell, the figure jumped and faced her. Nicole's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at a Morty. _Why is a Morty in here?_

"P-p-please don't hurt me," he stuttered, sniffling.

Nicole rolled her eyes. All worked up over a Morty.

"I'm in the same boat as you are." She muttered and brought back her projection.

"N-n-no Rick?"

She didn't answer. Her throat closed up as unshed tears threatened to spill. The thought of her Rick, her _father_, dead. Instead she simple powered the bug up and made it crawl away from a desk. The desk, she noted, was made of oak. With a slight tilt of her head and a blink of her eyes, she marked the bug's position so she could find the room later.

"W-w-what are you in for?" the sniveling figure spoke up once more.

_Geez, are you a coward or just an idiot? _She thought, rolling her eyes and deciding on the latter of the two.

"Something that wasn't my fault." She mumbled as she guided the bug toward the vent in the room. She had to get her little invention to her so she can get the hell out of here.

"M-me too," he said so quietly that Nicole almost missed it. "Ya'know, my Rick and I w-were on an adventure wh-when…"

_Is this Morty really telling me his story? _She furrowed her brows in concentration as she managed to squeeze the bug into the vent holes, silently cheering at the success. She winked her left eye and another projection popped up next to her first point of view of her bug. Switching her controls over to the other projection, she started looking up the Citadel's vent layout to see where she was when…

"...A-and then a-a-all these m-militia Ricks popped out and-"

"Would you shut your trap for once!" Nicole snapped as the Morty let out a squeal of fear. "Thank you!"

Successfully pulling up the map of the Citadel's vent system, she took back control of her bug with the map as her guide. A green dot signaling her inventions position and a red dot signaling her position. Tilting her head slightly she took a right at a junction and continued.

"W-w-who are you?" the timid voice spoke up again.

_Does this Morty have a death wish?_

"Nicole Sanchez of dimension JC-147!" she spat, taking another turn on her projection. "Adopted daughter of Rick Sanchez of dimension JC-147. Happy?!"

From the corner of her eye, she saw the Morty bob his head up and down quickly but then say, "Yes", forgetting it was too dark (from his point of view) for her to see.

"I-I'm Morty Smith of dimension ZH-455T."

Nicole sighed heavily, relieved that her invention was almost to her location. "Nice to meet you, Morty."

"S-s-so you're from one of th-the dimensions where R-R-Rick didn't have a B-Beth or something?"

She shrugged as her bug came upon the vent opening. Switching to night vision on her bug's vision, she spotted herself looking off into space and the Morty, who was looking in her direction. Smirking, she slipped the bug out of the vent and made it crawl toward her chains.

"Yeah," Nicole replied casually as her view was filled with the chains. Looking down at herself, she saw the little bug.

"T-t-that must be terrible."

"Terrible? How?" she pulled up the various tools and mechanisms she managed to stuff into the tiny invention and switched to the lock-pick option. Maneuvering over to the first hole, she got to work. She cringed slightly when she heard the jingling and started speaking again. "I mean, Earth is practically the same in any dimension. So, I don't see how a Bethless universe is so terrible."

"W-w-well… Ricks need a Morty's brain wave to hide them. So how…?"

She shrugged as she felt the chains on her right wrist fall. The shackles made a jingling sound as the bumped against the wall. The Morty perked up when he heard the chain.

"Y-you're escaping?"

"No shit Sherlock." Nicole replied, giving the 14-year-old a 'are you serious' look. Grabbing her invention, she started to manually pick her other wrist's lock. "I'm chaining myself up."

"Can you free me too?" Hope shined in ZH-455T Morty's eyes.

She paused a moment to study the Morty.

"No." With that she continued her ministrations and, a second later, the second shackle fell. She rubbed at her wrists in satisfaction and turned off her controls for her bug. The bug's tiny glow died in her hand.

"Please! Please free me!" the Morty begged, pulling against his chains, snot and tears running down his face.

_How pitiful. _Walking over, she took out her bug again and began picking the Morty's lock. Morty paused when he felt pressure on his shackle and the little clicking sounds of a lock being picked.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he cried over and over.

"Yeah, sure." The first chain dropped. "But you have to help me get out of the Citadel."

"Oh, anything!" The second chain dropped and Morty wrapped his arms around Nicole.

"Okay, okay. I get it!" She shoved the Morty off her, noting the snot and tears staining her shirt, and cringing.

"G-g-great! H-h-how do we get out?"

_No wonder dad didn't want a Morty. _Something stabbed her heart as she thought of her father. Pushing her feelings aside, she walked over to the door and tugged lightly on it. Locked. Her eyes roamed over the door until she found an ID scanner. _An ID scanner? Really?_

Rolling her eyes, she tore off the face and was presented with a bunch of different colored wires. Sucking in a breath, she began to work on it.

"This may take me a few minutes," Nicole muttered. Just because she was nearly as smart as her father didn't mean her task was any easier. She was up against the Citadel of _Ricks_. It would never be easy.

* * *

Rick had finished putting in the final touches of tracking JC-147 Nicole's position, pursing his lips when he found her in the lowest point of the Citadel. It wasn't easy to find the exact location at what time because of a Morty's brainwaves. _Clever, but not clever enough._ Grabbing his portal gun, he shot a portal into the nearby wall and walked through it into Harry Herpson High School.

It was passing period, so all the students were milling about when Rick caught Morty's arm. Morty looked up at Rick with a surprised and shocked expression.

"R-Rick? What a-are you-?" Morty was interrupted by Rick interrupting the brunette.

"We're going on an *burp* adventure," Rick replied as he inputs Nicole's location into his portal gun.

"O-oh." Morty looked a little disappointed and looked at something behind Rick. Rick turned and spotted Jessica, a pretty ginger from Morty's math class.

"You can o-*burp*-gle later. C'mon." Tugging Morty into a newly made portal, they arrived at an unfamiliar location.

The place was dark, dank, and musty smelling. Echoes of water dripping onto the floor could be heard. When Morty ran his hand along the wall, it was slick with mold, making Morty cringe.

"W-where are we Rick?"

"The *burp* Citadel, Morty."

Mory's eyes widened in fright. "The C-Citadel!" A hand clamped over Morty's mouth.

"Shh, M-Morty. Don't want to get caught, r-right?"

Morty pushed his grandpa's hand away.

"B-but I thought y-you weren't on g-good terms with the C-Citadel? A-and you h-hate it." Morty pointed an accusatory finger at Rick.

"Well, yeah, Morty," Rick rolled his eyes, "b-but they have so-*burp*-mething very i-important of mine. And we're getting it back, M-Morty."

Morty glared up at Rick. "And why do you need me?"

"For your brainwaves, dummy." Rick started walking.

Morty caught up to Rick and continued to angrily speak to him.

"We're in the very place you hate for an-an 'adventure.'" Morty made air quotes with 'adventure'. "A-a-and for what? What is y-y-yours?! D-d-does it have something to do with that N-Nicole person?"

Rick whipped around and glared at Morty. "Yes Morty!" Morty's mouth fell open in surprise at Rick's sudden outburst. Rick burped. "Is that what y-y-you want to hear, Morty?"

Morty clenched his fists and jaws. "W-w-what's so special a-a-about her?"

Rick scowled at Morty. "B-b-because *burp* she has s-s-something of mine."

"Yeah, sure Rick." He rolled his eyes.

* * *

Nicole tapped two ends of some wires together and a click sounded. Hissing out a sound of victory, she swung the door open to reveal two militia Ricks at the door.

"Oh, come on!" Nicole sighed in exasperation. "I got out fair and square! Don't you guys have a rogue Morty to attend to or something?"

"Silence! We were told to bring you to the Council of Ricks."

She rolled her eyes. "Again? Isn't this getting a bit old?"

"Come with us peacefully and no harm will be done."

"Yeah, tell that to my father's dead body." Anger swelled within her chest as she said those words. Doing a backflip, she kicked both the militia Ricks in the chin, causing them to stumble backward in surprise and pain. ZH-455T Morty cheered.

"What the hell!" the Ricks cried out as the reached to their holsters to grab their ray guns.

"Not today bitches." With a flick of her wrist, she opened a small blade hidden inside her invention and flicked it at one of the Ricks. The blade hit its mark and lodged itself in a Rick's throat. Blood poured from the wound and his mouth as he collapsed to the ground, struggling for air. The other Rick fired his laser pistol at her, which Nicole dodged with some teasing cartwheels. Landing behind the Morty and grabbing him by his shoulders.

"W-w-what are you-?" ZH-455T Morty started but was cut off when she pushed him to the ground.

"Saving our asses!" she replied and kicked the Rick in the groin. He groaned, dropping his gun and clutching his crotch in pain. Nicole grabbed the gun and shot the Rick in the head. "Now that's how you do it."

Morty looked up at the female brunette with a mix of awe and fear.

"I'm sure there are more coming, so we have to hurry."

"Hurry where?" Morty asked.

"To rescue my shit, dummy." Gun in hand, they both hurried down the hallway. While on the move, she managed to pull up the floor layout of their position, noting the bug's tracks and finally making a route she could follow to her items. Sizing the projection down to her lower left corner so it wouldn't take up her entire vision. Morty wordlessly followed the girl as she shot down the Ricks in her way. Finally, they came to a door that led into the room where her items lay.

Switching to heat vision, she found only one heat signiture the size of a Rick inside. Taking a deep breath, she kicked the door down and aimed her weapon toward the Rick there. Before she could pull the trigger, she was knocked to the side, finding a different Morty pinning her down. Nicole gritted her teeth, wishing the gun hadn't been knocked from her hands so she could shoot this bastard between the eyes.

"You'd really think a Rick would be in here alone with all your stuff? You're even dumber than we thought." The militia Rick shook his head sadly, a smile dancing on his lips. He was leaning against the desk, legs crossed while his gloved fingers tapped against the wood.

"A Mortybot, really? What? Did the Citadel run out of Mortys?" She sassed, accessing the Mortybot's coding.

"Oh, we've got so many Morty's we don't know what to do with. We just happened to have a Mortybot on our hands. I think from dimension DR-890 or something."

"Is that the dimension where everyone is a robot?"

"Perhaps. Or it could be you're just losing your touch."

"Losing my touch, eh?" She raised an eyebrow as she managed to wipe out the Mortybot's code. The Mortybot shut down, collapsing limply onto the girl. "Or am I just getting started?" Pushing the Mortybot aside she dove for her gun and shot the Rick without batting an eyelash. "You Ricks should really get your heads out of your asses." Tsking in disapproval, she casually walked over to the desk that had line her items out neatly in rows.

"I-i-is it safe?" ZH-455T Morty quivered, peering over the desk he was hiding under.

"You're such a sissy," Nicole muttered as she slipped her rose pink hoodie on. "Calling yourself a Morty." She started placing her items back into their respective pockets. "Are you called Sissy Morty?"

Morty shrugged as he watched her place a small laser pistol the size of a toy gun into her waistband.

"Come on, let's go." She made for the door with the Morty at her heels. Bringing back the map and searching for the escape pods. She was going to get out of the Citadel and back onto Earth. Checking the current dimension, she found herself in dimension C-137. She was kind of glad they were in C-137, remembering her father's words: "_Find R-Rick C-137!"_

* * *

C-137 Rick frowned when he saw the red dot moving away from the two.

"Shit," he cursed. _Why can't you say in one damn spot?_

"R-Rick?" Morty's voice broke Rick from his thoughts.

"W-what is i-*burp*-t Morty?"

Morty's eyes were wide with fright as he pointed ahead of them. Rick turned and his eyes, too, widened in surprise. He must've been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't recognized the smell of blood of Ricks that filled the air. Morty clamped a hand over his mouth and nose to prevent himself from puking at the sight. _Damn._

"W-who could do this?"

"Nicole." Rick answered simply as he picked his way through the bodies. Morty followed, carefully trying not to step in the blood.

"I-is she like a…" Morty gulped, "killer?"

"No, nothing like that Morty."

"But why would she do this?"

"You do what you have to do to *burp* survive." Rick pulled out his gun as he glanced down at the tracking device. Moving again, toward...the escape pods. "Ch-change of plans M-Morty." Rick thought quickly, a plan brewing in his brain.

"What do you mean, Rick?"

"We're escaping."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Sorry it took me a while to make this chapter. But here it is. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Nicole panted heavily as she ascended up to the first floor. They had been 4 floors down and she was starting to feel the burn. ZH-455T Morty was sweating bullets as he managed to stumble after the girl. Flinging the door open to the next level, she shot at the two guards standing there without batting an eyelash.

"C-can we s-stop for a...minute?" Morty huffed, bending over and putting his hands on his knees.

"No, dipshit. We're running for our lives. You're a Morty, you know what it is like to be on the run." Nicole replied.

"Not like this!"

"Ooo, la, la. Was your Rick lazy or something?"

Morty puffed his cheeks out in irritation. "No."

"Then let's get going."

Another guard and another shot ended his life with Nicole jumping over the body. Morty shivered at the militia Rick bleeding out but followed the girl nonetheless. Checking the map once more, she found herself to be quite close from the escape pods. A curse escaping her lips as she shot down a couple more guards. Taking a right, they came across a door that resembled a hatch, a steering wheel jutting out from the center.

"Morty, open the door while I shoot the enemies." She said, getting into a battle-ready stance, gun aimed down the hall. Morty squeaked and started to turn the wheel. Squinting her eyes, she shot down four more guards headed her way. She couldn't help but think the bodies littering the hall would make a nice obstacle for them. More guards, more shots, more blood, more bodies. Nicole silently counting the number of fatal deaths she created.

"Infinite timelines. Infinite possibilities. Infinite Ricks." She told herself, her knuckles going white from the death grip on her gun.

"I got it open!" Morty squealed as she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the room.

The room was a docking station where hundreds of escape pods rested inside, waiting to be turned on. Going to the nearest one, she pulled Morty into the passenger side as she hopped into the driver's seat. The escape pod, surprisingly, was more like a minivan, holding at least 6 passengers excluding shotgun and driver's. Releasing a huge breath, she started pressing buttons to get the escape pod started.

"Nicole!" ZH-455T Morty shouted, pointing toward some oncoming militia Ricks and some Morty's.

Now _they're bringing in Mortys?_ Rolling her eyes as the escape pod hummed to life, rising above the ground.

"Get out of the escape pod!" One of the militia Ricks shouted, pointing his gun up to the escapees.

"Make me!" Nicole shot back, giving them the middle finger as she turned the vehicle toward the hangar doors.

"Close the damn doors!" the militia Rick shouted. "I'm surrounded by idiots!"

A militia Morty ran over and pressed a red button that closed the hangar doors. ZH-455T started hyperventilating, gripping the edges of his seat, eyes bulging as he saw red lights flashing and the doors starting to cose.

"They're closing the doors!" ZH-455T shouted.

"I know," Nicole replied calmly as she narrowed her eyes. _I can make it._

"We're not goanna make it." Morty started pushing himself farther into the back of his seat, thinking he can slow the escape pod.

_We're goanna make it._

"Nicole!"

The doors were barely a slit when she shot out into space. Nicole howled with triumph as Morty panted.

"I knew we could make it!"

Morty promptly fainted as Nicole rolled her eyes. _Sissy._ Pressing a button, a hologram of a GPS system of the galaxy appeared in front of her as she steered the escape pod away from the Citadel.

"Take me to Earth." She said.

"Locating _Earth_," a feminine voice sounded as a few beeping sounds could be heard. Zooming in on the Milky Way, it created a red square around the little ball of blue and green. "Setting a course for _Earth_." The hologram vanished and reappeared on a small screen where a radio would normally be located.

"We're going to Earth, bitches!" She cheered, pressing a button that ignited the dark matter in the hyper fuel system to reach their destination faster.

* * *

"Shit! We lost her!" A militia Rick cursed as he stomped on the ground.

"How could you let her go, dumbasses?!" The militia Rick that seemed to be in charge shouted.

"Not our fault!"

"Not your fault? She's going to destroy the entire universe!"

"Call Riq IV."

"I'm not doing that!"

"You," head militia Rick pointed a finger at a militia Morty, "do it."

Morty rolled his eyes as he pulled out his communicator, dialing the head of the Citadel. Riq IV's phone buzzed. Riq IV rolled his eyes, already knowing that JC-147 Nicole had escaped. He knew she would escape. He _planned _for her to escape. Still, wanting to ensure drama, he answered the call.

"S-sir?" A Morty's voice filled his ear. "Um, the w-wanted criminal, JC-147 Nicole Sanchez has escaped s-sir. Should we pursue or…?"

"Let it go, soldier." Riq IV responded.

Militia Morty's eyes widened. "E-excuse me? You're letting one of the m-most wanted criminals go? I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. You're a Morty. But do not worry. She'll be in our grasp soon enough."

"But-"

Riq IV ended the call and stuffed his phone away, turning his attention back to the trial at hand. Just a regular old Morty getting punished for thievery. _How mundane, _Riq IV thought. His thoughts drifted back to Nicole, a small smirk forming as he thought about his plan. After hearing about the crime (which consisted of stealing a laser gun) and setting a punishment (sent to Morty school without graduation), Riq IV turned to a nearby Morty.

"Why don't you make yourself useful get us some drinks?" he gestured to the council.

The Morty nodded silently, slipping off to get the supposed drinks.

"I think we got a broken Morty." Rick Prime commented once the Morty was out of earshot.

"He's always so quiet." Zeta Alpha Rick agreed.

"We might have to get a new one. Perhaps that Lawyer Morty? I heard he's fun."

"Hmm, perhaps."

The Morty returned quietly with six beers in his arms, handing them to each Rick who insulted him. The Morty then stood off to the side, arms crossed as he watched the Council of Ricks with a cold and calculating gaze. _Nicole Sanchez, _he thought, _you've made quite a name of yourself._

* * *

"Rick!" C-137 Morty whined, "Why the escape pods?! We just got here!"

"I know *burp* _Morty_," Rick sighed as he saw the dot start moving up a level. "Just, follow me. And stop your bitching."

Morty scowled as the two made their way to the stairs. A pair of militia Ricks lay dead by the door. Rick tried to push the door but found it was barricaded. _That girl…_

"Can't we just use your portal gun to get on the other side?" Morty rolled his eyes.

"That'd be a w-waste of fluid, Morty." Rick shook his head at the stupidity of his Morty. "We'll find another way."

"Like an elevator?" Morty mumbled under his breath.

Rick raised an eyebrow at him, sighing as led he the teenager down the hall to the Rick-mergency stairs. Morty looked up at his grandfather with a look that said, "are you serious?" Opening the door, the two started bounding up the stairs, still tracking the girl. He noted that she stopped on the fourth fight and seemed to linger there for a moment before taking off. Turning the corner toward the regular stairs, he saw bloody footprints fading back down the hallway. _She really _has _grown._ He thought as he passed by the bodies without a glance.

"Morty, open the door while I shoot the enemies." Her voice echoed down the halls. Rick heard the sounds of more footfalls and more gunshots. Judging by the bodies, she got a hold of plasma pistol. _Theatrical much?_

Sneaking around the corner, they spot a girl with long, chestnut brown hair, a rose-colored hoodie, and blue jeans with emerald green eyes shooting at the Ricks charging at her. A skinny boy in a dirty yellow t-shirt turning a wheel. The door pops open with the next turn and he turns to the girl to alert her. They slip inside just as more militia Ricks round the corner.

"Get them!" one of the militia Ricks orders, pointing toward the escape pod hangar. But one seems to stop and linger in the hallway. A militia Morty.

_Stupid bastard,_ Rick thought as the militia Morty walked in the opposite direction of the others. Rick pulled out his plasma pistol and shot the Morty between the eyes. His death having no impact on the militias inside due to the shouting and the closing of the hangar doors.

"Rick?" Morty asked quietly, hoping none of the militias hear him. "What do we do now?"

"Well, Morty," Rick replied a little louder, "we go home."

Morty's eyes bulged as his mouth fell open in shock. "So we came all this way to chase a criminal? What the hell man!"

"Not ex-*burp*-ctly, M-Morty." Rick withdrew his portal gun, shooting it at the floor. "Now come on." He hoped in the portal with an irritated Morty in tow.

* * *

ZH-455T Morty's eyes fluttered open, thinking he was still in the dungeon, bolted upright and blindly started thrashing around for a few moments when a voice brought him to reality.

"My god Morty," Nicole replied, eyes never leaving the universe passing them by. "Is this how you wake up all the time?"

"W-what? We're-we're-we're safe?" Morty panted, glancing around, thinking it was some sort of illusion.

"Duh, you passed out from all that excitement. Damn, you're pretty soft."

"A-am not!" Morty protested, crossing his arms and huffing.

She shrugged. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. By the way, we're ten minutes from Earth."

His eyes widened as he looked over at Nicole. "How l-long was I out?"

Another shrug. "Don't know. Don't care."

Morty rubbed his eyes. "Which d-dimension?"

"C-137."

"Y-you're giving me straight answers."

"Yeah, so what? Wouldn't do me any good if I dodged your questions."

"My old Rick never gave me straight answers."

"Well, I'm not Rick." A sharp pain pierced her heart as the name left her lips. Tightening her grip on the wheel, she said, "Anyway, I have some business on Earth."

"What kind?"

"Same as yours. Lay low."

They drifted through the universe for a minute before Morty spoke up again.

"What was your Rick like?"

Nicole leaned back in her chair, her mind drifting a bit as she thought about her memories with her adopted father. _Her adopted father._ A stray tear slipped from her eye which was promptly brushed away.

"I-I-I'm sorry if I upset you." Morty quickly said, hoping the female brunette wouldn't cry. "Y-you don't have to, have to answer. I-If you don't want to."

She nodded silently as the blue and green planet came into view.

"Earth dimension C-137," she murmured, "a planet that is named 'dirt.' How fabulous."

* * *

**I don't know Evil Morty's dimension number so, yeah. Probably have to make up a number or something.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Yes! Another chapter is up! Sorry this chapter is late, I've been busy with school. Fun.**

* * *

"Welcome to Earth dimension C-137," Nicole murmured as she brought the escape pod to a slowing stop.

"J-j-just like mine." Morty stuttered.

She rolled her eyes as she started tapping in a location on Earth. "Earth looks the same across dimensions." Thrusting the vehicle into gear, they shot off into the Earth's atmosphere. Their vision was soon blocked as red and orange flames burst onto the windshield.

Morty's eyes widened as he started freaking out, pressing himself against the back of his seat. "W-what the hell?! Nicole! We're goanna die!"

"We're not goanna die! We're just entering Earth's atmosphere!"

"Warning. Escape pod sustaining damage." The female computer stated, making Morty freak out more.

"Nicole!"

"Shut it!" Nicole shouted and grabbed at the controls, yanking upwards with all her might. The fire subsided some to reveal a nice countryside view with a city in the distance. Though, neither of them seemed to notice, or care, because of the oncoming dirt threatening to make them crash.

"Nicole!"

Ignoring the Morty, Nicole reached her hand for the throttle, and yanked back, hard. The ship jerked skywards as Nicole shouted with triumph.

"I told you we're not goanna die, bitch!"

"O-oh, geez…" Morty's eyes were wide with a death grip on the armrests, looking like he wet himself. Slowing the primitive (in Nicole's mind) escape pod until it cruised at nearly 5 miles-per-hour, she landed the vehicle with a slight bump.

"Stupid landing gear," Nicole muttered to herself as she got out. Her feet hit the dirt and she took a deep breath. "Smell that fresh air Morty!" Looking over, she saw the brunette boy cowering in his seat. Leaning across her seat, she snapped her fingers in front of the boy, snapping him from his daze. "Wake up and smell the oxygen-rich atmosphere. We're alive!"

Morty shakily exited the vehicle, his legs felt like jelly as he tried to stand, failing horribly and falling flat on his face. Nicole just sighed and rolled her eyes as she brought up her projection map, mapping out their location and the surrounding area. She had landed just outside of Seattle, Washington, the city of the Smith/Sanchez family. _Find Rick C-137 huh? _She typed in the usual address of the family, finding it a couple of miles from where she landed and sighed. Taking the escape pod would be too noticeable and would make her a perfect target for the Citadel. So, they had to walk.

"Come on, Morty," she said, walking over to the still in shock boy, "we've got some walking to do." Grabbing Morty by the arm, she hoisted him up to his knees. In her grasp, Morty felt like he was made of Jell-O. "I'm not goanna carry you. Get up."

Morty groaned in response, eyes unfocused. "Five more minutes…" he mumbled.

Pursing her lips, she raised her hand and slapped Morty across the face. An "ow" came from the brunette boy as his head snapped to the side, body going rigid.

"What the hell?!" Morty yelled.

"Oh, so when we're being shot at by the Citadel, you're a big sissy. But when I slap you, you suddenly grow a pair? What in the actual hell." Shaking her head, she started making her way to the city.

"W-wait for me!" Morty frantically scrambled to his feet and jogged to catch up to the female. "Don't leave me here!"

* * *

"Rick, what the hell?!" C-137 Morty glowered angrily at his grandfather as they stepped through the portal and back to school. Judging by the clock, they had been gone for an hour. Students passed by the pair without even a glance, shuffling around to get their items for their next class. Morty had missed History and for no _damn _reason. "We-we-we just went on a _fake _adventure?!"

"It wasn't fake Mor-*burp*-rty," Rick replied, temper rising a bit. "We just-we just…" He shook his head and sighed.

"We what? Failed?" Morty scoffed, finding the word easy to pronounce, unlike Rick.

"Besides," Rick rolled his eyes, regaining his composure, "fuck school." He threw his hand up for emphasis. "It's not how you g-get smart."

"Like you know."

"I do. Because I'm a fucking genius compared to you."

Morty scowled and stomped over to his locker just as the late bell rang, grabbing his books he made his way to English. "I'll see you at home." Morty said angrily, not looking back to see if Rick was still there.

The 70-year-old rolled his eyes once again and created a portal that would take him back to the garage. He didn't need some stupid Morty, he thought to himself. He was Rick Sanchez! He didn't need anybody.

Upon entering the garage, he quickly located Nicole, who was now on Earth. Rick was slightly impressed with the speed she arrived when he saw the little dot flicker out. He frowned. Something could have happened to her. Shaking his head, he set the tracking device down and put it aside, deciding to worry about it later than spend all his time and energy on a girl who was _so _close to him. The location he last saw her was outside of Seattle Washington, so she couldn't be _too _far. Besides, he has other things to attend to.

_Damn Mortys, _Rick thought as he got back to work on his latest invention: a brainwave scrambler. _Should come in handy._

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Morty ZH-455T moaned as he trudged behind the female brunette.

_I should nickname him Whiney Morty,_ Nicole thought. "No, dipshit. See?" She gestured ahead of her, a sign saying 20 miles from Seattle conveniently placed. Morty moaned in response.

"Maybe we-we could find a _faster _way?"

Nicole paused for a moment, finger tapping her chin. "Perhaps." Her eyes scanned the terrain, the escape pod in the distance was out of the question. Too easy to track. Ponderosa pine looming over the two, providing a bit of shade from the sun. Granted, it was late fall so the heat wasn't too bad. _I could see if I could make something from the trees, or…_

Bending down and pressing a button on her shoes, she started walking up the tree. Looking back, Morty's face held awe, mouth open, eyes wide kind of awe. _What type of Morty _is _he? _Nicole had thought with a sad shake of her head. Once she nearly reached the peak, she squinted at the area surrounding them. A sudden gleam caught her eye, making her perk up in excitement. Bringing up a map of their area on her contacts, she pinpointed the source of the gleam and found it only a mile away from her and Morty's position. _I can definitely make something out of metal._ Nearly skipping her way back to the ground, she started creating blueprints for a sort of moving vehicle, deciding the use kinetic energy as its fuel.

"W-w-what's gotten you excited?" Morty asked, tilting his head in curiosity as Nicole's feet landed firmly on the ground.

"I found a quicker way to Seattle," she replied simply, turning off her gravity shoes.

"R-really? What is it? A-a-a car, or truck, or bike…?"

She shrugged. "We'll find out, come on!" Setting off at a jogger's pace, she headed in the direction her map was telling her.

"W-what? Wait up!" Morty cried as he sprinted to catch up to her. "Slow down!"

It took them forty-five minutes to reach their destination. Nicole had to slow down so Morty could catch up and took a _lot _of pauses. Crossing her arms as she waited for Morty to catch his breath, her eyes roamed the area.

_Never let your guard down,_ her father had once said. Being a 'rogue' was not easy. Enemies at every corner. _Be aware of your surroundings._ She bit her lip, faintly hearing those words being spoken from her father, trying the keep the tears at bay.

"Ready?" she grunted, trying to cover up the trembling in her throat.

"Y…-yeah…" Morty panted, straightening up and groaning.

"Great." Peering from behind a tree, she spotted a white van. Curiosity piqued in the brunette as she cautiously walked closer to the vehicle. Morty spotted the car as well, eyes widening in interest and a grin splitting his face.

"I don't have to walk anymore!" Morty screamed in delight, running up to the car to give it a hug.

"Morty! Wait!" Nicole cried out. Quickly, she used a scanner software she had implemented into her contacts to trace any form of trickery (tracking, traps etc.). Finding none, she closed the software on her contacts and was presented with an amusing sight. Morty had climbed on top of the hood, on his stomach, splayed out and crying with happiness. A smirk tugged on Nicole's lips.

"Come on," Nicole said, tapping Morty's calf and hopped into the driver's seat. Morty slid down the hood and sat in shotgun.

The car, a shimmering white Sedan, was in surprisingly good shape for an abandoned car. She expected moss or mold on the inside, but it was very clean. Like it came from the car dealership. Frowning, Nicole couldn't help but feel a bad feeling twist inside her gut. This seemed too perfect.

"What are you waiting for?" Morty asked.

"Um," Nicole bit her lip, "the keys." Opening the compartment above her, the key landed neatly in her lap. She then proceeded to shove the key into the ignition and the Sedan hummed to life. Sounded good as new too.

"You know how to-how to d-drive, r-right?" Morty asked nervously, buckling himself and clutching the armrests.

"Of course I do," Nicole scoffed as she backed up into a tree, the impact making them both lurch forward. "Just a bit rusty." Putting the car into 'drive', she maneuvered her way through the trees until the car rumbled onto the asphalt.

"You have a driver's license?"

"Nope!" she said, popping the 'p'.

"Oh, man." Morty nervously faced forward, awaiting certain doom at the hands of the female brunette.

"Quite your bitching. We'll be fine." Her foot started pressing harder on the gas pedal. "We just have to not get caught."


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Morty C-137 finally meets Nicole.**

* * *

Nicole drove along the highway with complete ease for a 14-year-old. Hands relaxed yet firm on the steering wheel at 10 and 2. Her posture was laid back, an easy smile plastered on her face as she kept at a steady speed of 65 mph. Morty, on the other hand, had wide, terrified eyes, white-knuckled grip on the armrests, face pale.

Nicole would sometimes look over to Morty with a bemused smile. Deciding to tease him, she let her hand off the steering wheel until only the tips of her index fingers are in control. Sensing the drift of the car, Morty's eyes drifted over to the driver's seat and nearly had a panic attack.

"N-Nicole! What the hell?" He shouted, hands flying to his hair and pulling on it.

"Relax, I've got it under control," Nicole rolled her eyes and went back to holding the wheel. "Honestly, have some faith in me. I piloted an escape pod while being shot by the militia and landed on this damn planet without a scratch." Morty gave her a sideways look. "On us. Not a scratch _on us_. The escape pod, not so much. And look how far we've come!" She gestures to the empty road with her left hand, making Morty freak out.

They drove for a few more minutes, Seattle's tall skyscrapers easily visible from their position. Morty's mouth falls open in amazement, excitement welling up inside the male brunette.

"You look like you've never seen Seattle before," Nicole comments, a teasing smirk playing on her lips as she glances at Morty. "You live outside the town, surely you've seen it before."

"I mean s-sure, but," he gestures toward the city, "I've never actually _been _in the city. It's a great place to, to hide out I'm sure."

Nicole laughs. "It sure would. But, we're not going to Seattle."

"What?" Morty looks over at her as she takes a sharp right.

"Did you really think we're going to Seattle to hide? We're going home."

"H-home?"

"Home."

A little bit of driving later and Nicole turned off the road and killed the ignition. Morty gives Nicole a look as she unbuckles and gets out.

"What are you doing?"

"We're walking."

"W-walking?! Did-did we run out of, uh, gas?"

"No, but there is a police officer parked a few meters and I'll be damned if I get caught for underage driving."

"You were underaged _and _driving just a minute ago!"

"Yeah, and I'm not goanna get caught doing it!" Opening her door again, she tossed the keys onto the driver's seat. "Now let's go."

Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she pressed forward. Morty awkwardly stumbling forward after the female brunette. The walk wasn't as peaceful as Nicole had hoped, having a Morty tagging after her. Her anger was starting to boil to the surface. Morty just would not _shut up_. Every single step she took, he would make a whining noise. A twitch started forming under her left eye as her teeth ground together in irritation. They passed the cops without so much as a glance and finally reached the town.

"Finally!" Morty groaned loudly as he flopped on the sidewalk.

"Your new name is, officially, Sissy Morty." Nicole spat as she stomped off.

Morty sat up straight, stared after the pissed of girl. As Nicole passed by the stores, she caught glimpses of a poster advertising a book, and a street starting to fill with people. Shouting erupted from them as they screamed at each other in confusion and fear. Furrowing her brows, she pressed forward, hand reaching inside her hood as she grasps at the 90 gauge plasma pistol but still keeping it hidden.

"Nicole!" Morty gasped, running up to her. "What's going on? Why, why are there so many people and, what's wrong?"

"I don't know Morty. My guess is the Citadel found my destination even though I had covered my tracks. Or another alien invasion because of Rick and Morty."

Morty looked around and then pointed at himself. "Me?"

"No. The Rick and Morty of _this _dimension, C-137."

Withdrawing her plasma pistol, she made her way through the crowd until she was standing around what seems to be a small capsule. It was about the size of her torso and was sleek white in color. A little cut in the shape of a rectangle with a smaller rectangle with blue glass in it, allowing Nicole to get a glimpse of what it was. All she could see was something that had tentacles.

"Where-What is that?" Morty ZH-455T asked, pointing at the capsule.

The alien, seeming to hear Morty's question, leaped at the glass with a squeal, making the whole crowd jump, including Nicole. Nicole withdrew her pistol and was ready to fire it when Morty shrieked, "Wait!"

"Ugh, what is it Morty?" Nicole groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe i-it's f-friendly?"

"Are you stupid!" Nicole slapped her forehead with her palm as if it would help Morty become smarter. "That _thing_," she motioned toward the now rocking pod, "could be dangerous."

Morty looked at Nicole and squared his shoulders and started walking up to the pod. Nicole's jaw dropped in shock as she just saw Morty grow a pair right in front of her and is now crouching next to the white space vehicle.

"Wait! It could have space AIDs!" Nicole shouted but was too late as Morty pressed a button on the side of the capsule to release the alien.

It squealed and leapt out, attaching itself to Morty's face.

"Help! Get it off! It's eating me!" Morty screamed out as the crowd started scattering back to whatever hiding hole they could find.

"I told you Morty!" Nicole rushed to the boy and began prying on the little octopus-like creature. "Not to touch the pod!" She tugged harder and was able to rip the main part of the octopus off, but its tentacles were still attached. Underneath, a red-faced Morty was panting and screaming with a nice red ring around his nose where the creature bit him. Taking her pistol, Nicole maneuvered so she was holding the son-of-a-bitch creature with one arm and shooting the creature in the brains with the other. A shot rang out and the creature went limp as a hole was sent straight from the top and out the mouth. Green fluid gushed out from the creature as Nicole tossed the alien in disgust.

"From now on, you listen to _me_. Got it?" she said in a low, threatening voice. Morty nodded quickly, too shaken to argue, and shakily stood up. "Good. Because we're not going to have any more delays." Checking her watch, she found the time on this Earth to be 1:30. Whispering "shit" she started at a steady jog to the Smith household.

"Can't we stop running for, like, an hour?!" Morty whined.

Upon arriving the Smith household, Nicole slowed her pace to a walk, warily looking around her. Noting that it _is _a Tuesday and everybody's still at work, she continued until she came to the front door. Not bothering to knock, she simply opened the door and let herself in.

"You can't just walk into another person's home without permission!" Morty hissed as he followed her, hands on her shoulders.

"Technically this _is _my house. Just in another dimension." Quickly, she made her way to the garage where Rick C-137 was working on something. Hearing the garage door open, he turned, a bored expression on his face as he gazed at the female brunette.

"Nicole," Rick C-137 said bluntly, "Coward Morty."

"H-hey! I'm not a coward!" Coward Morty stuttered as he stepped beside Nicole.

"Sure, whatever." Rick rolled his eyes. "Nice to know you made it here by yourself."

Smirking, Nicole put her hands on her hips as she said, "Well yeah. Can't kill a Sanchez that easily."

Rick remembered the first time he had met the girl, which was nearly nine years ago. The five-year-old had sassily put her hands on her hips, staring up at the taller man in a much similar manner as the teen before him. Ricks steady gaze had made ZH-455T Morty nervous, making him retreat behind Nicole.

"Didn't know you wanted a Morty."

"It's not my Morty of choice." Nicole shook her head. "More like, he was useful for a temporary human shield."

"Good, because I made something to camouflage your brainwaves." Grabbing the invention he was working on, he handed her what looks like a black watch. It had a digital face that displayed the time in neon green, just like a normal watch. Knowing a Rick would not make just a "normal watch", she fiddled with the device some more and found other settings like a laser mode and call mode. Lifting an eyebrow, she gave a skeptical look at Rick.

"I swear I'm not part of the Citadel," he said, raising both hands in mock surrender.

C-137 was a legendary dimension. Well, the Rick and Morty of that dimension are legendary. Being very rebellious against the Citadel, even more so than JC-147, and often getting the wrong end of the stick when the Council of Ricks needs someone to blame. Deciding to trust C-137, mostly because she assumed her father wanted her to, she slipped the watch on and activated the brain wave camouflage.

"So what do we do with the Morty?" Nicole tilted her head toward Morty as she tapped to the default screen.

"I dunno, kill him?" Rick shrugged.

"What?!" Morty screamed.

"Can't have two Mortys in the same dimension." Nicole agreed.

"The hell?! You can't kill me!" Tears sprouted from ZH-455T's eyes.

"Jesus, don't start crying now. We're not goanna kill you. Well, I'm not." Nicole rolled her eyes as Morty wiped at his eyes.

"Nah, we'll just send you back to the Citadel or something."

"I hear they have a great Morty program. At graduation, you get a new Rick."

"Yeah. Have fun with that." Rick said, grabbing his portal gun and shooting a portal under the Morty. ZH-455T Morty screamed as he fell, the portal closing behind him. Now alone with Rick, Nicole awkwardly started fiddling with her watch. "Guess we should wait for Morty to get home. Make yourself comfortable, but don't touch my shit!"

"I guess," Nicole says as she walked out of the garage and to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she tried to find something interesting to drink but found only some juice, milk, and beer. Sighing in frustration, she made a mental note to get Rick to buy some soda when he goes for his beer, she slams the door and made her way to the cupboard. Opening one up, she finds some wafers and takes them. She made her way to the living room and flipped to a random channel. Nearly all Ricks had interdimensional cable and she wanted to catch up on some Ball Fondlers while she still could. Waiting for Morty would be a breeze.

* * *

When Morty got home, he _knew _something was up. Interdimensional cable blasted from the living room even though he was absolutely _positive _that Rick was in his garage. Deciding to investigate who else was home, he dropped his books by the front door and carefully picked his way to the living room. Peering from the doorway, his jaw dropped as he caught sight of a brown-haired female with green eyes and a rose-colored hoodie lounging on his sofa. She. Was. _Cute_. Her expression seemed bored as she gazed at the TV. An empty box of wafer cookies sat beside her as crumbs littered the sofa. Morty was so busy gawking at her that he hadn't noticed his grandfather come up behind him, beer in hand.

"Morty," Rick said, which made Morty jump.

"What the hell Rick?!" Morty squeaked.

"You're not goanna get any gi-*burp*-rls if you just stand there, Morty." Rick took a swig from the bottle. Morty swallowed, feeling sweat trickle down his forehead from nerves. "You know, I'm goanna die of old age before you ever get to talk to a girl."

With that, Rick made his way to the couch where the girl sat and took a seat beside her. She didn't even give him a glance, she just continued watching the screen. Morty felt like an idiot, staring at a stranger in his living room, watching his TV, like _he _was the stranger instead of her. Finally, what felt like an eternity to Morty but was really thirty seconds, the girl turned off the TV and looked at Morty.

She raised an eyebrow and said, "What?"

Morty still couldn't say anything. It was like he lost all form of speech. His mouth felt as dry as the desert as he tried to get anything to come out.

"Morty, say something dammit. You-you look like an idiot." Rick says as he takes another swig of beer.

The girl rolled her eyes, seeming to sense Morty's lack of voice, she got up and walked over to him. Now that she was standing three feet apart from him, he noticed that he was a little bit taller than her, making him wonder how short the parents were. A cough brought him out of his train of thought of maybe meeting short parents and to the emerald eyes before him.

"Oh um, hi." Morty stuttered as he rubbed th back of his neck. _Words...failing...me._ "I uh...oh geez uh…"

"Your name," Rick whispered from his position on the couch, nearly vomiting from his grandson's poor introduction.

"Uh, your name Morty Smith." Morty said as Rick facepalmed.

Tilting her head to the side, she stuck out her hand and smirked, "Nicole Sanchez."

* * *

**(A/N) AHHH, sorry for taking so long! I just had a little writer's block is all! Hope you liked it so far and I hope Rick and/or Morty aren't too OOC. Sorry I had to get rid of "Coward Morty," I just couldn't come up with any logical reason for another Morty to stay in the story besides be a camaflauge.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) AHHHH, super sorry I haven't updated this story in a while! Been busy but, hey, here's a longer chapter than usual. It's about...8 pages long on a google docs so...yeah! Enjoy!**

* * *

Morty couldn't believe what he was seeing. This girl, this hella _cute_ girl, standing before him, was the same girl he had been chasing in the Citadel with Rick. She had olive skin, chocolate hair, emerald green eyes, and pink lips with a smirk dancing on them. A baggy rose-colored hoodie hid her curves while her jeans accentuated her shapely legs. She wasn't a red-head, but she was _very _cute in Morty's eyes.

After a few moments of staring, Nicole dropped her hand, seeming to sense Morty's inability to do anything but gape.

"So, um," Nicole awkwardly said, looking anywhere but the staring teen. "Nice to meet you. Morty Smith C-137 huh? Nice being popular." Frowning, she tucked her hands into her hoodie pockets. "Say something, dammit! It's awkward and impolite when you stare at someone! Especially their boobs!"

Morty snapped from his stupor with a loud pop as his mouth closed. A blush spread across his cheeks as he turned his eyes to meet hers.

"S-s-sorry," Morty chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, ni-*burp*-ce one, Morty." Rick stated, rolling his eyes as he took a sip from his flask. Morty jumped, having not heard his grandfather enter the room until he spoke. "Great job of getting the girl, Morty."

"I'm not some prize, Rick," Nicole stated simply, narrowing her eyes.

"N-n-nice to meet you," Morty blushed sticking his hand out.

Nicole glanced at it and gave it a quick slap then quickly wiped her palms on her jeans. "A bit of a delayed reaction."

Morty, noticing his sweaty palms, chuckled nervously and proceeded to wipe his hands(quite vigorously) on his pants.

"What a great start," Rick said as he scooted past Morty to stand beside the female brunette, "anyway, get used to seeing her around."

"W-what do you mean?" Morty asked as his gaze snapped to the blue-haired man.

"She'll be s-staying with us, Morty."

Morty's eyes widened in shock as he let out a loud "What?!".

_How can this impossibly cute girl live with _us_?! _Morty thought frantically, thinking to his dysfunctional family, his sister, his parents, and...Rick. _How will she survive? _Morty blushed deeper when something else came to his mind. _How can _I_?!_

"It won't be that bad Morty," Nicole snickered at the boy's reaction. "I'm not a bad person!"

Morty gulped.

"Will you chill out, Morty?" Rick said, "It won't be so ba-*burp*-ad."

"Won't be so _bad_?" Now Morty was panicking. What would his parents say? "We can't let some strange girl live with us!"

Nicole crossed her arms, her lips pursing at Morty's statement. "Yeah, speak for yourself. You're _all _strange to me."

"But how are we goanna convince mom and dad…?" Morty trailed off.

"I already made a solution," Nicole smirked as she quickly tapped the finishing lines of text and submitted the document. "I introduce myself as a foreign exchange student from Romania, use a memory wiping gun, edit the memory and give it back to them. Simple." She blinked away the screen after submitting and tampering the document on a foreign exchange student site. "Honestly, Mortys." She shook her head with a smirk.

Morty's face looked like it came straight out of a cartoon. Comically wide, shocked eyes and mouth hanging open like it would drop to the floor and shoulders hunched forward.

"See Morty," Rick said, taking a swig from his flask, "nothing to worry about. Just a little memory editing."

"W-what about me? Or Summer?" Morty questioned, slowly coming back to reality.

"Nah, Summer most likely won't care enough and you will keep your mouth shut about this, Morty." Rick pointed a threatening finger at Morty as a warning.

Morty gulped and nodded. _This is bad…_ Morty thought.

As the day went on, Jerry returned from his "job" (where he got fired) and was immediately presented with the memory gun to his face. Before Jerry could utter a word, a memory from a few weeks ago was swiped from his mind. He landed with a thump on the ground, passed out. The memory gun's original purpose wasn't to erase a memory from more than a minute ago, so it took a bit of a toll on the human body.

Rick, unfazed by his son-in-law's current state promptly pulled out the memory with a clink.

"Alright off to, off to edit this bi-*burp*-tch," he stated loudly as he walked off toward the garage.

Morty, who was in the living room, walked over to his passed out dad with Nicole just behind him.

"Aw geez," Morty mumbled.

"Take his right and I'll get his left," Nicole said in a bored tone, crouching down and slinging one of Jerry's arms over her shoulders.

Morty followed suit and took his father's other side and together they hauled the unemployed man to his room.

If Morty was being honest with himself, he was internally freaking out when he saw his father passed out in front of the door and Nicole was there witnessing it. He felt like apologizing, saying _something _for his crazy hell of a family. That she _deserved _at least a decent family to hide out in or something. Not his crazy shit.

Looking over to the girl, who looked bored as hell, he gulped and opened his mouth to say something when he realized his mouth was bone dry. Where was a glass of water when you need one? But his body was sweating like crazy, some of it getting on his father's suit. He hadn't realized they made it to his parent's room until he smacked into the doorframe. A squeak of pain escaped him as well as a curse. Remembering that a cute girl was watching, he mentally smacked himself in the forehead for being so stupid. He risked a glance at the girl and found her...raising an eyebrow?

Usually, girls would laugh at him or look annoyed with him at the very least but she was just...bored. Nothing else except pure boredom. _How can she be bored? She just witnessed my father pass out with Rick aiming a gun at his head and going to the garage. How is she so fucking calm?_

"Are you done?" Nicole asked as she eyed him internally freaking out.

"O-oh, ye-yeah!" Morty chuckled nervously and guided them into the bedroom. Together they hauled Jerry across the foot of the bed unceremoniously and quickly left the room.

"Jerrys man, am I right?" She smirked, smearing her hands together as if she had done a good day's work.

Morty was still blown away by her nonchalance. Sure Jessica was impressed with his grandfather's science, but he doubts that she would be onboard with hauling a passed out Jerry into his bedroom. _Wait, did she say _Jerrys_?!_

"Do you guys have any wafers?" Raising her hands above her head, she wandered off to the kitchen. As if she knew the place she reached for a cupboard and brought out a package of Rick's favorite wafers. Opening the new box, she proceeded to stuff her face with the rectangular cookies, much to Morty's awe.

Morty was, indeed, on cloud nine. In fact, not for the first time, he was okay with Jessica being with Brad. He now wanted her.

* * *

After Rick had edited Jerry's memory, he started on Beth's. Deciding not to wait until she got home to take a memory, he simply grabbed a random 'Beth' memory and started editing that. Rick couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of guilt bite his gut, but he brushed it off as "for science." When he was finished, he had two vials labeled 'Jerry' and 'Beth' in two hours. Now, Rick had some time to kill, so he wandered back into the living room and found Nicole and Morty watching Ballfondlers on interdimensional cable. As he got closer, he spied an empty box of wafer cookies sitting in between the two brunettes and crumbs scattered around.

"What's this?" Rick grunted, making Morty jump.

"Ohh, Rick uhh…" Morty stammered.

"I ate the last of the wafers. Sorry not sorry," Nicole butted in, letting out a loud burp.

"You owe me more wafers," Rick said, narrowing his eyes and taking a sip from his flask.

"Uh, Rick?" Morty asked.

"Yes, Morty?"

"Did you, uh, finish the m-memory altering?"

"No, Morty," Rick replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "I came in here to ask you for help."

"Then shouldn't we, uh, implant the memories or something?"

"We have plenty of time," Nicole said, waving away Morty's question. "My question is, do you have any soda?"

"Ya know what, missy?" Morty said suddenly, jumping up and standing in front of Nicole. "No, freeloading okay? If, if, if you're goanna stay here, then-then you can't do this!" He gestures to Nicole.

Nicole raised an eyebrow and stared directly into Morty's eyes. After a moment or two, Morty began to start sweating, hating the intense gaze she's giving him. Then, she broke out into a barking laugh, surprising the anxious boy.

"Now this one's got balls!" Nicole laughed. "Ah, I hate a spineless Morty. Not bad. Okay, no freeloading, only because you managed to grow a pair."

She grabbed the box and dusted the crumbs into the box of empty wafers. She stood and stretched and walked out of the room. Morty looked over to his grandfather with wide, anxious eyes

"Is she still staying here?" Morty asked.

"Yes, Morty." Rick sighed, getting irritated with Morty's constant questioning. "And no, she isn't interested in having sex with you."

Morty blushed furiously and he clenched his hands into fists. "That's not what I'm talking about."

"Oh, really, Morty?" Rick raised an eyebrow, straightening himself up so he towered over the adolescent. "Watching you drool over her from the time she's been here? You _really _don't want her? Don't try and lie to the smartest being in the universe, Morty."

"Why do you care Rick?"

"Rick, I got bored so can I just implant Jerry's memory?" Nicole asked, breaking the silent tension between grandfather and grandson. Their heads snapped to the female who casually held a blue vial with a name tag in one hand and 'Morty's Mind Blowers' in the other.

"Sure," Rick shrugged, nodding his head toward Jerry's room.

She strolled casually along, passing Morty and ignoring them until she was at the doorway.

"Oh, and by the way," she said, back turned toward the two males. "I'm not interested in having sex with any of you."

Somehow, Morty blushed harder than before. When Morty looked at Rick, he saw that Rick was wearing the biggest shit-eating grin he could muster.

"Shut up, Rick." Morty mumbled.

* * *

Nicole approached the unconscious Jerry with caution. She is aware that Jerrys aren't dangerous, in fact, they are betas if anything. But she would be damned if she ever dropped her guard around anyone, especially a Jerry.

Placing Morty's Mind Blowers on Jerry's head, she inserted the vial and stepped back. The helmet glowed and hummed, signaling it was implanting the memory. She leaned back and crossed her arms as she waited, tapping her foot. After about a minute, the glowing ceased and she removed the helmet and the vial, quickly exiting the room. She went back to the living room and found no one there. Plopping on the couch, she opened her personal screen and started scrambling and erasing any traces of her. She found a brainwave similar to hers across dimensions and galaxies and made it trace from the Citadel to a random planet then proceeded to erase her original canceled brainwave. With a Jerry and Morty nearby, it wouldn't be hard for her to hide.

Once she was finished, she then proceeded to sign up at Harry Herpson High School with the same exact classes as Morty. _The added brainwaves plus Morty,_ thought Nicole, _would help me blend in._ She signed her name as Nikki Savano as to not be too suspicious nor a complete lie (so to speak). Finally, she submitted the document and then accessed Principle Vagina's (Nicole couldn't help but snicker at the name) and accepted her own document. Smiling triumphantly, she closed her screen.

* * *

Beth arrived home a couple of hours after Jerry. Nicole had personally knocked her out and implanted the memory then dragged her to bed. Once she was finished, she took the helmet and vial back to the garage for Rick. Upon entering, she was greeted with chaos. A beaker filled with strange liquid sailed over her head and smashed behind her, a small explosion followed suit. Judging by the scene, Rick had multiple neon pink and green snail looking alien with skinny arms (Flippynorps, Nicole noted) which been in a container, likely containing space aids or something. Morty, being the clumsy idiot he was, knocked the container over, releasing the flippynorps. For something that looked like a snail, they moved pretty fast. One of the naughty creatures grabbed something off Rick's workbench and tossed it at her. She dodged and captured it with an empty beaker nearby. The little son-of-a-bitch screamed pathetically at the brunette as she grabbed another container and secured it in its new home. Another flippynorps was scurrying around her feet.

"Morty, grab the thing!" Rick shouted.

"What thing? There are a lot of _things _around us!" Morty shouted back.

"The one that looks like a vacuum," Nicole interjected.

Morty grabbed it and flipped the switch. When the rectangular hose part got near a flippynorps, they were sent screaming into the Tiny Pest Exterminator 3000. In no time at all, the aliens were safely stored away. Meanwhile, sticky pink goo was everywhere in the garage.

"When's Summer supposed to be home?" Nicole questioned as the boys slumped on the workbench.

Morty shrugged and said, "I dunno, five or six."

Nicole pressed her lips together as she brought out a silver cube with a red button on top from her hoodie pocket.

"What's that?" Morty pointed toward the box.

Nicole just smirked and pressed the red button. It made a few alarm noises and glowed before forming a miniature robot about two feet tall and half a foot wide with pinchers for hands and a screen for a face.

"Mr. Box, clean this mess," Nicole said.

"Yes, ma'am!" The robot replied, giving her a salute and started cleaning the mess.

The three of them watched as Mr. Box transformed his limbs into what appears to be a brush with soap on it. It is quickly revealed that the soap was actually some special alien soap Nicole had given the robot so it can do her chores for her. When the robot's limb brushed over a spot with a stain, it came back sparkling clean.

"Mr. Box?" Rick asked after a moment, raising an eyebrow at the female.

"I was ten!" Nicole retorted.

"I could've gotten my Mister Meeseeks box."

"Yes, but are they equipped like my machine?"

"Ha, your little tinker toy? That's ama-*burp*-teur hour for me! I could build something far more advanced in an _hour_! How long did it take you to build this?"

"Two days," she said, crossing her arms.

Morty watched the exchange between Nicole and his grandfather with wide, amazed eyes. More like his attention was on the brunette across the way. He still couldn't believe this girl, this teenager, could build something like that in two days! He couldn't even build a butter robot without instructions in a month!

"Is that all it can do?" Morty asked.

"No," Nicole replied, breaking away from her argument with the 70-year-old man to answer his question. "It can do more."

"Like what?" Morty leaned toward her in interest.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She smirked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Morty frowned, wanting to know what else her little invention can do when Rick scoffed.

"Morty, this is childs play compared to the things I've done. I've built a freaking portal gun and you're amazed by a self-motorized mop!"

"Yeah, but she is a teenager! I can't imagine a _teenager _doing this!"

"Oh yeah, Morty? I've been creating inventions since I was _five_!"

Morty sighed and left the garage, shaking his head and muttering under his breath about his grandfather's pride.

"Want to reign in your Morty?" Nicole smiled.

"Every day."

* * *

"Ahh, Nikki Savano, it's nice to finally meet you. Come in!" Beth said pleasantly, inviting "Nikki" into the house.

"Mrs. Smith, it's nice to make your acquaintance," Nicole said, smiling pleasantly as she stepped into the house once more. After the whole incident in the garage, Nicole had dragged Morty to several shops in order to grab some "essentials." Spare changes of clothes, some toiletries, random trinkets from the thrift store, and a backpack.

"Oh, please, call me Beth," Beth insisted as she guided the brunette to the living room where Jerry, Summer, Morty and Rick sat. "Guys, I would like you to formally meet Nikki Savano. She is the exchange student that will be staying with us."

"Exchange student?" Summer said indifferently, raising an eyebrow and scanning Nicole. "I'm surprised if she could last the duration of her stay."

"Summer!" Beth scolded the ginger.

"Ahem, yes," Jerry coughed as he got up and stood before the teen, "my name is Jerry Smith. Nice to meet you. This is Summer and Morty." He gestured to each of his kids while saying their names.

"Likewise Mr. Smith," she dipped her head and smiled. She turned her head to the flustered Morty. "Bună seara." Morty blinked as she giggled. "Miss Beth, where will I be staying?"

"Oh, of course! You must be so tired," Beth said and escorted the girl to a spare room upstairs.

Once Beth and Nicole left the room, the rest of the family dispersed except for Rick and Morty.

"Oh geez," Morty mumbled as he wiped the sweat off his hands.

"Get used to it Morty," Rick said, sipping from his flask.

* * *

Once Beth left Nicole to her devices, Nicole started unpacking. Random t-shirts, jeans, socks and underwear were haphazardly thrown into drawers while her "family treasures" were stored in somewhere to be forgotten. Her toiletries she didn't even bother to take out of her bag because, why bother? Finally, she takes out her treasures: her inventions. Placing various weapons she had made inside drawers around her room in case of emergencies. She clipped a silver pen looking laser/whip to her belt. Feeling satisfied, she flopped backwards onto the bed. A minute of silence passed when a knock broke the peace.

"Come on," she said lazily, already knowing Morty was at the door.

"H-hey," Morty stammered as he entered the room. His eyes roamed the room and found the room fairly sparse. "So, um…"

"'Um' could mean many things. Care to specify?"

"Oh um, your room looks nice…"

"Not like I have a lot."

"I, uh, didn't know you spoke indian."

"Romanian, Morty." She sat up and patted the bed beside her. "I am fluent in ten different languages."

"R-really?" Morty took a seat beside the female teen.

"Yeah, besides English and Romanian, I can speak Spanish, French, Russian, German, Japanese, Chinese, Hindi, and Latin."

Morty's eyes bulged out of his head. "F-fluently?"

"Mmm-hmm. But those are only the Earth languages. I can't count how many _alien _languages I can speak fluently."

"H-how…?"

"Morty, when somebody has a gigantic brain and access to the infinite universe, you got to use some of your brain space for something like language. Honestly Morty, can you speak Krutabulon?"

"Chaimuntolo," Morty said.

"Chaimuntolo!" Nicole laughed.

"So, I'm guessing this foreign "exchange student" thing will be a breeze."

"Bingo." She turned two of her fingers into guns and made a "bang" gesture.

"So…" Morty slid a little closer to Nicole, "I was wondering…"

Nicole raised an eyebrow, noting Morty's position was closer to her than before.

"In your universe…"

Nicole leaned forward so her elbows rested on her knees and her chin rested in her palm.

"Is there a Jessica?"

"There is an everyone in my universe." Nicole thought for a minute. "Except for the Smiths."

"Oh." A minute passed in awkward silence until Morty said, "I'll be in the living room."

"Okay."

When Morty shut the door behind himself, Nicole instantly went to work upgrading some of her inventions and her software for her "Eyepad" until she was called for dinner. Dinner was normal for the Smith household. Jerry started talking about his job while Summer played on her phone. Beth, wanting to make a good impression on the "exchange student," started asking Nicole about her hobbies. Nicole answered by straying as far away from her usual hobbies and going for a...girlier approach. Of course, Nicole couldn't help but cringe on the inside a bit, but she did state in her profile that her parents were very "18th century." Her clothes consisted mainly with long dresses (to make her profile as "true" as possible) but stuffed some jeans/cargo pants just in case.

Finally, dinner was over and the family decided to watch some interdimensional cable. Nicole politely declined and headed to her room. Making sure she was alone, she turned on her projection and started surfing through the Galactic Federation forums (both legal and illegal) and the Citadel. By the time she had finished, it was 12:03 AM. Turning off her projection, she shut off the lights and turned onto her side, not bothering to change clothes and fell asleep. With Rick and Morty, Nicole knew her life wasn't going to be any easier.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, so this is going to be a bit of an experiment. If you guys prefer longer chapters (3,000+ words 5-10 pages) that take about 3-4 weeks to update (until May 24) or shorter chapters (1,000-2,500 words 2-4 pages) then let me know in the comments.**

**Savano is a nod toward W.A.R.P The Reluctant Assasin (the book I'm reading). Romania because I like their language. And the Wafers are a nod towards the episodes (S1 Ep8) Rixty Minutes and (S3 Ep7) The Ricklantis Mixup plus any other Wafer references. The Chaimuntolo was a reference to (S3 Ep 9) The ABCs of Beth about Morty speaking Krutabulon. And, lastly, Morty's Mind Blowers! That's a lot of references! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
